


Stay Together

by RayneSummer



Series: Merlin - Episode Tags [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Post-Episode: s03e12-13 The Coming of Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneSummer/pseuds/RayneSummer
Summary: A short moment of after the 3.13 battle. Our fighters gather in the physician's chambers to tend to each other..Sort of a random entry for whumptober
Series: Merlin - Episode Tags [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794352
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Stay Together

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3am and this literally just came to mind as I was finishing edited a merlin video at the end of s3 idk--

"Merlin, why are you limping?"

Arthur raised his eyebrow, indicating he expected an answer, when the man glanced at him from when he was ambling across Gaius' chambers. They - that is, the prince, the knights of what was now the round table, Merlin, Gwen, and Gaius - had ended up meeting each other in the physician's quarters after most of the castle was cleared up and being sorted after the battle.

"Morgause threw me into a wall, sire," Merlin replied mildly as he reached for what Arthur assumed to be a pain tonic on a shelf.

"And that hurt your legs?"

"No, it hurt my back, which is connected to the rest of your body."

He swallowed the potion, making a slight face when he put the empty vial back down.

"Oh." Arthur quietened for a moment, still trying to work out how and why Merlin would be in the sorceress' vicinity. "Well, I hope you pushed her back," he settled for, ready to laugh at whatever Merlin came up with next.

"Oh, I did."

Arthur blinked. "What?"

"Rather harder, apparently." He contemplated for a second, before musing, "I think she broke her back or fractured her skull or something."

"You... went up to Morgause, a powerful witch, and pushed her into a wall hard enough to do that?" Arthur raised an eyebrow in disbelief, unaware that behind him, Gaius had paused in wrapping Elyan's shoulder and was giving his ward a similar look, but one of warning.

Merlin shrugged, then winced when that pulled at his bruised spine. "Apparently. She was distracted."

Gwaine and Percival's chatter from one of the benches in the room filled the silence for a moment. Then Arthur sighed and decided that right now everyone was safe and he just didn't want to know yet.

"Fine."

Across the room, where Lancelot was being tended to by Gwen, the knight caught the warlock's eye with an amused glint for a moment.

Arthur turned from his manservant to face the physician, waving a vague hand behind him in a tired gesture. "Gaius, make sure he doesn't wake up paralysed or something," he half-heartedly ordered.

Gaius pulled the bandage he was tying taunt to finish up and nodded politely. "Of course, sire. I was going to examine him next."

Merlin rolled his eyes at the command as Arthur headed to the door, giving him a slightly odd look before shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"I'll be back soon; just going to make sure they're sorting things out properly," he said, mostly to the room at large. Merlin huffed in amusement and made to follow the prince before he put a hand out with an incredulous expression. "You literally just told me you were smashed against a wall, Merlin. You're not going anywhere."

"I can--"

He was immediately cut off by a mild but warning tone from Gaius. "Merlin, go and lie down in your room. I'll be there in a minute."

Merlin turned to protest, but gasped quietly as the movement. Without looking up from where he was sorting through potions, Gaius used his other hand to simply point towards the back door. Gwaine stood up, looking quite amused as Merlin scowled.

"Come on, mate. We're all still going to be here," he said, lower and kinder than his usual jovial voice, as he moved to take Merlin's arm and help him across the room.

Gwen glanced at him as they passed. She seemed calm, helping the rest of them quieten down after the battle. She reached out and patted her friend's arm with a smile, reassuring with a simple gesture. 

And as he settled on his familiar bed, he felt the same sense of relief. They were all still here, and here they would stay.

**Author's Note:**

> typically i wanted to write more, i literally just had the dialogue between merlin and arthur in my head but writing started to get away from me but it's almost 4am bc apparently i can only do things at midnight so i'd better stop


End file.
